Jay Lethal
| altura =1.75 m | peso =95 kg | treinado por =Mikey Whipwreck JAPW school Dan Maff | estréia =7 de julho de 2001 | retirada= }} Jamar ShipmanBio at SLAM! Sports(Elizabeth, 21 de abril de 1985) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Jay Lethal. Carreira *Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2001–2009) :*Estréia; feud com Azrieal (2001–2004) :*JAPW Heavyweight Champion (2005–2004) :*Aliança com Azrieal (2006–2007) :*Saída (2009) *Ring of Honor (2002-2006-2011-presente) :*Hydro (2003–2004) :*Guarda-costas de Samoa Joe (2004–2005) :*Heel turn e saída (2005–2006) :*World Television Champion (2011) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2011) :*Estreia; X Division (2005–2006) :*Black Machismo (2006–2008) :*Envolvimento com SoCal Val e feud com Sonjay Dutt (2008) :*Lethal Consequences (2008–2009) :*Feud com Ric Flair e X Division Champion (2010–2011) No wrestling *'Como "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal' **'Finishing moves' ***Diving elbow drop ***''Lethal Combination'' (STO backbreaker seguido pro um reverse STO) **'Signature moves' ***Diving double axe handle ***Enzuigiri ***Flipping release dragon suplex ***Hip toss followed into a cartwheel and finished with a dropkick to the opponent's face ***Inverted suplex lifted and flipped into a sitout wheelbarrow facebuster ***Snap suplex ***Springboard dropkick ***Superkick *'Como Hydro' **'Finishing moves' ***''Hydroplane'' (Springboard DDT) ***''That's All She Wrote'' (Inverted over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) **'Signature moves' ***European uppercut ***Fireman's carry dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver ***Running vertical suplex ***Snap suplex ***Spinebuster *'Como Jay Lethal' **'Finishing moves' ***''Diving Dynamite'' (Swan dive headbutt) ***Flipping release dragon suplex ***''Lethal Combination'' (STO backbreaker seguido por um reverse STO) – 2007–presente ***''Lethal Injection'' (Pumphandle sitout powerbomb) – 2002–2004 ***''Lethal Injection II'' (Springboard DDT) – 2002–2004 **'Signature moves' ***''EnzuFury'' (Spinning enzuigiri) ***European uppercut ***Hip toss followed into a cartwheel and finished with a dropkick to the opponent's face ***Leg lariat, sometimes from the second or top rope ***Running vertical suplex ***Snap suplex ***Spinning spinebuster ***Springboard dropkick *'Com Consequences Creed' **'Finishing moves' ***Fireman's carry cutter por Creed seguido por um diving elbow drop por Lethal **'Signature moves' ***Lethal military presses no adversário, a fim de Creed realizar um diving bulldog ***Vertical suplex (Lethal) / Diving crossbody (Creed) combinação *'Managers' **Kevin Nash **SoCal Val **Sonjay Dutt *'Apelidos' **'"Black Machismo"' **"The Lethal One" *'Tema de entrada' **'"Push It"' por Static-X (JAPW / ROH) **"Static" por Dale Oliver (TNA) **'"Pomp and Circumstance (Black Machismo Remix)"' por Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Championship Entertainment' **ACE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Mo Sexton *'American Wrestling Alliance' **AWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **AWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **AWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Rob Vegas *'Big Time Wrestling' **BTW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' :*FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*FWE Tri-Borough Championship (1 vez) *'International High Powered Wrestling' **IHPW Diamond Division Championship (1 vez) **IHPW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **JAPW Tag Team Championship – com Azrieal **JAPW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW J-Cup Championship (1 vez) **JCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **JCW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Millennium Wrestling Federation' **MWF Television Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Superstars' **NWS/WSU King and Queen of the Ring Tournament (2009) – com Miss April *'Politically Incorrect Wrestling' **PIW World Championship (1 vez) *''Prairie Wrestling Association''' **PWA Championship (1 vez) *'Pro-Wrestling ELITE' **PWE Interstate Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI classificou na posição 5''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2016. *Ring of Honor' :*ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) :*ROH World Television Championship (2 vezes) :*Survival Of The Fittest (2012) :*ROH World Championship (2 vezes) :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jonathan Gresham :*5.º Triple Crown Champion *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Consequences Creed **TNA X Division Championship (6 vezes) :*World X Cup (2006) – com Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt e Alex Shelley :*2007 X Division Wrestler of the Year *'Unreal Championship Wrestling''' **UCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **UCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal no TNA Impact! Ligações externas *Perfil na JAPW J